Electronic devices have become necessities of modern people due to ease in carrying them. They have been developed into multimedia devices which provide various services, such as voice and video communication services, information input and output services, data storage services, photography services, e-mail services, message services, memo services, and calculator services. Calculator services can include normal calculator services and engineering calculator services.
When it is necessary to calculate a formula during text input in an application program, the electronic device changes a screen and executes a separate calculator application program. Thereafter, the electronic device calculates an input formula, and copies and displays the calculated value on a screen of the application necessary for calculating the formula.
As described above, there is inconvenience when a plurality of processes must be performed to calculate a formula included in text in an application program.